Sweet Like Candy
by HushBlush
Summary: Is there something going on between Lilly and Jackson? Will Miley catch on? Whats wrong with Oliver and the bigger question is whos Jaime? Lilly and Jacksons actions have consequences.jiley lackson.
1. Confusion

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Hannah Montana!**

"Miley! MILEY! Wake up!!"

"Lilly?"

"Um duh!" Lilly shouted at me

"Miley why are you sleeping so late on a Saturday?"

"im not sure I guess im just really tired."

"oooooo late night with Jaaaaaaake!!!"

"like you have room to talk Lilly I saw you really close with Jackson"

"Eww Miley why would you say something like that is just wrong" Lilly said looking really hurt.

'I'm sorry Lilly I know you would never even touch my brother I was just joking."

"Well DON'T JOKE about that" She yelled

"Lilly come on cant you take a joke!"

"Its not even funny" she yelled again

"Why are you getting so defensive it was just a joke"

"I DON'T CARE" she screamed as she slammed my door

* * *

Lilly's POV

* * *

"Why would Miley say that!" I wondered aloud. Do I like Jackson? No! Why would I? I mean I cant he's my best friend's brother. I should call her I thought as I took my phone out of my pocket but right when I flipped it open the caller ID said Oliver.

"Hey Ollie!"

"So where are you right now?" He said sounding odd

"I'm on Mileys road. Why?"

"Never mind I just kind of wanted to talk to you. But its fine if you are gonna spend the day with Miley."

"Well I just left her house and she accused me of liking Jackson!"

"Oh shoot sorry Lilly but I have to go!"

"Oh wait what should I do about Mi-

But he already hung up

Damn it Oliver!

* * *

Mileys POV

* * *

"Why was Lilly acting so weird?" I thought s I reflexively grabbed my phone to call her.

"What's up Miles?" Jackson shouted as he walked into the room.

"you!"

"I didn't do anything" he retorted

"not yet"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"LILLY!"

"I swear I didn't do anything with Lilly we just kissed, I swear!" he shouted guiltily

"YOU KISSED LILLY!" I yelled as I ran to my room

Wow, "_I swear I didn't do anything with Lilly we just kissed, I swear!"_ How could Jackson, how could Lilly! I picked up my phone and pressed 1 and then call.

"Lilly"

"Miley? I'm sorry for just storming out on you" she sounded hurt

"Why did you kiss Jackson?"

"HE KISSED ME!!" she practically shouted into the phone

"Did you like it?"

"NO ITS JACKSON!"

"I'm sorry Lilly"

"Im sorry to! Do you wanna do something today?"

"My house?"

"Ill be there in five minutes see you Miles!"

"Byez!"

Jackson!!!! Lilly's coming over STAY AWAY FROM HER!!! I shouted upstairs

* * *

Lilly's POV

* * *

EEEP!! Oh im so so so happy Mileys not mad at me anymore! But what if Jackson's there? …

5 min. later…

"LILLY!!"

"Oh hey Miley"

"What's up you look kinda off?"

"Is Jackson here?" I asked

"No I think he went over to coopers. Why?"

"Oh its nothing I just kinda wanted to talk to him about the other day when he you know um kissed me…" I said in a really nervous tone

"Please don't bring up Jackson again I think he's in love with you or something"

"What? Uh um no he's not!"

"I was kidding Lilly jeeze…"

"So umm do you know whats up with Oliver? He wanted to talk but he hung up on me? Do you think it has something to do with Jaime?"

"Who's Jaime?" Miley asked looking really confused

"I guess Jaime is Oliver's so called girlfriend"

"OLIVER HAS A GIRLFRIEND?" she said laughing


	2. She wont know

* * *

Mileys POV

* * *

"I have never met any Jaime's that are girls" Lilly said

"OLIVER HAS A GIRLFRIEND?"  
"YES Oliver has a girlfriend!"

"I wonder why we never met her." I asked

"Maybe we just never paid enough attention to the girls in our class. Wait is that Jackson?"

"Jackson who?"

"Your brother Jackson, best friend molester Jackson!" Lilly said

"Uh what the hell is he doing home?"

And that's when Jackson ran into the room blushing

"Lilly I have to talk to you!" Jackson breathed

"Jackson I told you to stay away from Lilly now go!"

"No Lilly please I have to talk to you"

"Miles I wanna hear what he has to say." Lilly said looking flushed

"Ok whatever he has to say can be said right here."

"Miley! It's private." Jackson pleaded

"Jackson meet me outside ill be there in a few" Lilly practically yelled

"LILLY!" I yelled

"Come on Miley! Ill be back up in a few!" Lilly said walking out

And that's how I ended up in my room alone wondering what the hell my brother has to say to Lilly or if he might stick his hand down her pants this time…

* * *

Lilly's POV

* * *

"Jackson what the hell!" I said as he just kissed me

"Please don't talk I wanted to do this since the other night" he breathed

I didn't say another word I just kissed back I don't know why but it just felt so right.

"Jackson" I breathed

"Lilly I have to tell you something" he said looking serious

"Um yeah ok"

"I think I like you… I mean I do like you a lot but its wrong."

"How is it wrong am I that nasty?"

"No its not you, its me well you to I guess your 16."

And I just kissed him

"Lilly you're my sisters' best friend!" he said pulling away

"That's not what you said the other day when you were trying to take my clothes off!"

"I m sorry I shouldn't have tried to take it far" he said looking embarrassed

"But you just said you liked me" I said trying not to cry

"I do Lilly oh I do"

"But you just said-

Then he just grabbed my face and kissed me deeper then I thought any one ever could

I pushed away

"Jackson what does this mean im so confused."

"You drive me so crazy" he said dazed

"You know what I mean!"

"I know, I know, what do you want this to mean?"

"I want you" I blurted out

"I want you to but what about Miley what are we gonna tell her?" he said looking confused

"Nothing" I said walking back into the house

As I walked up stairs I heard Miley singing.

"Lilly what took so long!" Miley said looking angry

"I stopped to get some water." I said blushing

* * *

Mileys POV

* * *

"Um Lilly are you ok you look a little sick?"

"Oh im fine." Lilly said off in her own world

"What did Jackson have to say?"

"Oh he just wanted to apologize" She said blushing

"Oh ok" I said not believing her

"Well its getting late did you want to spend the night?"

"YES!" Lilly yelled a little to fast

"Is it ok with your mom?"

"Yeah I think it is she doesn't care when im with you"

"Ill go get an extra pillow"

* * *

Lilly's POV

* * *

"Ok Miles, can I borrow some pjs?"

"Yeah sure you know where they are" Miley called from the hall

I opened the closet and dug around and smiled when I saw the door to the Hannah closet.

I wonder how its gonna be between me and Jackson?

"LILLY!! Where are you?" Miley called

"I'm in the closet!"

"Oh what's taking so long? I'm really tired and I got the Hannah concert to do"

"Hold on" I called grabbing the blue pjs with duckys on them

I got settled next to Mileys bed and waited till I knew for sure she was asleep. I just had to see what Jackson was doing. I walked to his door and opened it all I can see was him in his bed. Then I looked at the clock 1:30 am.

"Psst Jackson, you awake?" I whispered

"uuurhgh" he mumbled

I walked to his bed and crawled on top of him.

"Oh wow what a greeting" he said rolling me under him

All I could do was giggle

"You're so beautiful even if I can see you very well" he whispered as he kissed me

I felt his hands exploring the pajamas as we kissed. I wondered what could happen. I rolled back on top of him and gave him one hell of a kiss

"mmm " He moaned

He kissed me back even harder. Then we just stopped as he looked at me and that's when I felt unfamiliar shivers as he touched my back.


	3. Oliver tells

* * *

Still Lilly's POV

* * *

"Jackson stop I should go back to Mileys room" I said pulling away

"Why?" he whined kissing me again

"I just should" I said walking out the door

I didn't want to go any farther but why do I feel so embarrassed?

I just replayed the events as I fell asleep. It felt like I had been asleep 5 min when I felt someone shaking me!

* * *

Mileys POV

* * *

"Lilly you awake yet?" I asked as Lilly gave me a very evil look

"I am now" She pretty much barked at me

"It's almost 9:30! Get up!!"

"I should shoot you right now!" she said glaring at me

"Did you wanna go see Oliver today before you have to be Lola?"

"Yeah I wanna know what's up with that boy"

"Get dressed and meet me downstairs for breakfast." I said leaving

When I got down into the kitchen Jackson was sitting at the table smiling at his toast

"What are you so happy about?"

"Uh what" he said practically jumping

"Never mind"

"Where's Lilly?"

"She's upstairs why do you care?"

"Never mind" he said looking disappointed

"Oh hey Jackson" Lilly said walking down the stairs

"Lilly come eat and lets go see Oliver!"

I sat and watched as Lilly at and Jackson kept looking up at her. I had a weird feeling something I don't know about happened when they were talking outside.

"Ok Miles lets go see that donut!" Lilly declared leaping out of her chair

When we got to Oliver's he was on the phone and when he saw us he just turned red and hung up quickly.

"Oh hey guys" He stammered

"We just came over to see if you wanted to go to Ricos with us." I said

"Yeah sure, wait for me downstairs?"

* * *

Lilly's POV

* * *

When we got to the beach we found a spot to sit and Miley went to go get us all something to drink.

"Oliver?"

"Yeah" he said

"What did you want to talk to me about yesterday?"

"Just forget about it please" he said looking embarrassed

"No I want to know" I pleaded

"But-

"Is it about that girl Jaime you've been seeing for awhile?"

"Yeah it has something to do with Jaime" He said getting even redder

"Well tell me!" I said getting excited

"Well just let me- and he kissed me

"Oliver! What are you doing?" I yelled as I pushed him off of me

"I – I – I just wanted to-

"Oliver did you just kiss Lilly?" Miley asked walking over to us with the drinks

"Yes" he said looking very embarrassed

"Why did you do that?" I asked feeling ashamed what if Jackson found out?

"I just wanted to make sure"

"Make sure of what?"

"If I was really umm…

"If your really what?" I pushed

"If im really gay ok! HAPPY! I said it I think im gay! He yelled running up the beach leaving me and Miley shocked

* * *

_bet you didnt see that coming tehe!_


	4. Promises

* * *

Mileys POV

* * *

It's been almost a month and Oliver still won't return my calls or talk to me in school. Lilly and I both have tried countless times to get him to talk about what happened. He just won't listen. But it kind of upsets me that Oliver didn't trust us sooner with his secret. I tried to understand why he kept something that big from me. Did our friendship really mean that little to him?

"Miles are you in here?" I heard as I looked and saw Jackson holding the phone

"It's Lilly" he said

"Thanks now go away" I snapped

"Hey Lilly, have you heard from Oliver?" I asked hopefully

"No he still won't return my calls"

"Maybe we should find out who this Jaime kid really is" I stated

"Yeah if we could get to Jaime we could get to Oliver!" Lilly squealed

"So Jaime's a guy then?"

"I guess, well I don't know for sure but if he said he was dating a Jaime then its safe to say Jaime's a guy." She said in a very confused tone

"Well maybe when you come over tonight for the concert we could yearbook search or something?" I asked

"Or maybe we should just give him time"

"He's had time Lilly and I miss him and I have that feeling in my stomach that he needs us"

"Ill be over in a few minutes" she said and hung up

I walked downstairs to wait for and I was met at the bottom by Jackson.

"Jackson get out of my face!" I yelled

"I heard you and Lilly talking, what's wrong with Oliver?" he said looking concerned (for once)

"Its nothing Jackson and I don't see how it's your business anyway, and Lilly will be over in a few minutes to don't come within 10 ft of her or ill stick your nose in the toaster" I warned

"Fine, fine whatever ill be at coopers" he said shaking his head

* * *

Lilly's POV

* * *

As I walked to Mileys all I could think about was Jackson. We've been together for a while and he keeps hinting about going farther. But I don't know if im ready, how can I ever know for sure?

"LILLY!!!" Miley yelled running straight at my face

"Whoa there Nelly slow down!"

"Your late we have to leave in an hour!" she said glaring at me

We walked into the house and I saw Jackson, and he was hiding the toaster… Why was he hiding the toaster?

"Hey Miles ill meet you upstairs!" I called after her

"Hey Jackson" I said blushing

"Hey Beautiful!" aw he was smiling!!!! EEP!!!!

"So why were you hiding the toaster?" I asked

"Oh don't worry about that! Hey when Mileys doing a set tonight meet me outside at the limo I wanna talk."

"Aren't you going to coopers like you usually do?"

"I will eventually but I wanna be with you" and he just walked away

Thank god he walked away I was blushing so hard I thought my face caught fire. Shoot I forgot about Miley!

"Sorry I took so long I was really thirsty!" I called walking through the bedroom

"Hurry up! We have to move!" she said walking out of her closet

"OH MY GOSH IT'S HANNAH MONTANA!!" I yelled sarcastically

"Well there won't be a Lola if you don't get your butt moving"

"Should I wear the orange wig tonight? It feels like an orange day" I said laughing

When we were all dressed and out the door I saw Jackson and I couldn't help but smile. Then I saw Robbie Ray and I laughed a little. I've seen him in that fake mustache for how many years and im still not used to seeing him in it. When we got to the show Hannah went on and sang a few songs then came backstage to change outfits.

"Lola are you ok?" she asked

"Well I think I need some air" I said looking at my watch

"Oh ok don't miss the whole show!" She said walking off

Im so nervous to meet Jackson, I wonder what he wants to talk about. OH MY GOD! Does he want to break up with me?

"Hey Lola" Someone said in a smooth tone

"Huh? Oh its you!" I said to Jackson

"Who did you think it was? Santa Clause?"

"No" I said embarrassed

"Well let's talk" Jackson said opening the deserted Limo

"You first"

"Scared are you Lola?" He teased

"Fine!" I said scooting in

"So what did you wanna- He kissed me really roughly and then all those unfamiliar feelings flooded through me. I kissed back. When we finally stopped for air I noticed a different look in his eyes one that was really confusing.

"Jackson? What's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing at all im just soaking in the moment" He said dazed

"You just seem a little different"

"I feel different" he said and kissed me again

After that I some how ended up underneath him on the seat of the limo. I was getting really nervous as his hands explored places no one has ever been. I started to get those same shivers as I did the first night we got together. But I think its to late to stop what I started.

"Jackson" I breathed

"Are you alright?" he asked holding me tenderly

"Im ok, just nervous I guess I've never been this far before"

"I won't hurt you I promise" he said holding my face in his hands

"Please…" I breathed as I felt his hands on my stomach

"I promise" he said kissing me

The only thing else I can remember is picking up the orange wig off the opposite side of the limo. I watched as Jackson found his clothes and put his jacket on. Then he stopped and looked at me.

"You are so beautiful" he said as he kissed me

I couldn't think of anything to say

"Ill see you tomorrow if you want to talk call me on my cell phone" he said as he kissed me on the cheek and walked away.

I could feel the tears stinging my eyes. I didn't want to cry. But part of me wanted to curl up and cry myself into a hole. I needed Miley and I needed Oliver. But I knew from the second Jackson kissed me the last time things were going to change.


	5. Lies undone

Still Lilly's POV

"Lola? Are you in there?" I heard a sweet voice asking

"Oh hey Mile-oh um Hannah." I corrected

"What's up? Why are you out here?" she asked

"I guess I lost track of time" I said guiltily

"Were you crying?" she asked sweetly

"Oh um no well yes I just have a really bad headache"

That's when I heard a knock at the limos window.

"OLIVER!" we both shouted

"Hey guys I looked around after your concert but I guessed you went to the limo" he said as he climbed into the limo. We hugged him. I didn't want to let him go I missed him so much!

"Oliver! Where have you been?" I asked

"I just wasn't ready to face you guys" he said blushing

"You didn't have to hide from us!" Miley said accusingly

"I'm sorry it's just a sore subject" He said looking ashamed

"I don't know what to say, do you wanna come over tonight and sleep in the guest room?" Miley asked

"I knew you would ask that so its already ok with my mom" he said laughing

"I don't have to worry about you sneaking in on Jackson do I?" Miley joked

"Uh NO!!" Oliver said slapping Mileys arm

I couldn't help but remember what had happened only a half an hour earlier in this very limo. And I felt the tears welling up again. And that's when I felt eyes staring a hole in my back as I turned around to face the two people who were laughing just a few seconds ago. They had that deer caught in the headlights look on their faces.

"Lilly? Whats wrong? It can't be just a headache" Miley said looking concerned

"Its nothing, just my headache got worse" I lied

But I felt that they knew it wasn't a headache bothering me.

"Now lets talk about Jaime" I proposed

"Do we really have to?" Oliver pleaded

"Yes!" Miley and I yelled in unison

Mileys POV

"Come on Oliver we've been dieing to know since you hid from us" I said

"Well I think you have figured out by now that Jaime is a guy." Oliver said blushing

"Well do we know him?" Lilly asked

"Yes and that's all I want to tell for now! I'm just getting used to the fact of finding myself" Oliver added

"We can respect that" Lilly added but I was dieing to find out more but I thought against pushing the subject. We had just got our Ollie back I can't lose him again. But now I wanna figure out what the hell is wrong with Lilly. Daddy opened the limos door and pushed the three of us over but was really surprised to see Oliver back.

"Whoa it's the famous Smokin' Oaken back from the dead!" Daddy said

"I wasn't dead Mr. Stewart!" Oliver rambled

When we got back to the house we all kind of ran through the door and up stairs. And that's when Jackson ran straight into Lilly.

"Jackson! What the hell!" I yelled slapping him in the back of his head

"God Miles it was just an accident!" He retorted

"There are no such things as accidents!" I stated

"Whatever, are you alright Lilly?" He asked

"Yeah im um fine" Lilly said

"I need to talk to you" Jackson whispered to Lilly thinking that no one heard him

"Why do you always have to talk to her leave her alone for once im starting to think you wanna marry her" I said watching Lilly's reaction

"Let's get the guest room ready for Ollie" I said changing the subject

We went into the guest room and watched as Oliver looked around.

"Wow I missed this place" he said hugging me and Lilly

Lilly's POV

I waited till Miley was asleep and walked to Jackson's door. I wondered if he was here or at Coopers. I opened the door and walked in to see Jackson in his boxers waiting for me.

"I knew you would come" He said walking over to me and kissing me gently

"Did you actually want to talk this time?" I asked nervously

"I wanted to know if you were ready to tell Miley about us?" he asked

"I-I-I don't know yet" I stammered

Seeing him standing right in front of me, brought up all the events that happened earlier this evening. I just couldn't help it I fell to my knees and cried.

"Lilly?" Jackson said taking me into his arms

"Did I say something" He asked

"No" I cried

"Please tell me what I did" He asked

"It's not what you did, its what we did!" I cried

"What are you talking about Lilly?" He said sounding confused

"The Limo" I stated

"What we did wasn't wrong" He said taking my chin in his hand

"If you weren't ready we didn't have to" He said wiping my tears away

"I thought you wouldn't want to be close again, I did it for you." I cried

"I would have understood" he said

He just let me cry, and held me close.

"I love you" He said nervously

"Wha- what?" I asked shocked

"I-I-I love you Lilly Truscott!" Jackson boldly stammered and kissed me

I felt all these feelings i cant describe. I just knew I had to say something...

"Jackson I-I-

"What the hell Lilly?" I heard someone yell from the door


	6. Spin me

_I felt all these feelings i cant describe. I just knew I had to say something..._

_"Jackson I-I-_

_"What the hell Lilly?" I heard someone yell from the door_

* * *

Still Lilly's POV

* * *

I stood up slowly and turned around. My heart was beating so fast. That's when I came face to face with the zombie slayer.

"Jake! What are you doing?" I asked out of breath

"I let myself in to surprise Miley. But she asked me to go find you." He said

"Its 2 am why are you just letting yourself into Miley's house?" I retorted

"Why are you kissing Jackson in his room and he's half naked?" he smiled

"Touché, Please, please don't tell Miley I have to be the one to tell her" I bargained

"Tell me what?" I heard as Miley appeared where Jake stood a few seconds before

"Oh that she accidentally walked in on Jackson having a little to much fun if you know what I mean" Jake covered

"Eww Jackson do you have to be so disgusting when I have friends over?" Miley said glaring at Jackson

* * *

Jackson's POV

* * *

When Jake and Miley left to go to her room I took my opportunity.

"Lilly wait!" I said as I grabbed her sleeve

"Jackson come on I should go with them or at least go bunk with Oliver" she said

"That was a close call do you really wanna keep doing this?" I asked hopefully

"Im just not ready to tell her." She stated

"But Jake knows, don't you think he would tell her?" I retorted

"Jackson come on. Ill see you in the morning" she said as I kissed her cheek

I watched her walk through my door. I wanted to tell Miley, I wanted to tell everyone! But I don't want to hurt Lilly. But I don't want to hurt my sister either. But I would still do anything to see Lilly smile. Oh god her smile! She smiles with the teeth, sparkling eyes like she doesn't care if she looks bad. But she doesn't look bad; I like that about her she can never look bad. Even if she's all sweaty or has sand everywhere she has never looked more beautiful.

* * *

Lilly's POV

* * *

I don't think I can't handle much more secret keeping. I have to keep Oliver's secret on top of my own. I have been keeping these secrets for to long. 2 months. I have to tell Miley about me and Jackson. It's making me to dizzy. Every time I see Miley it seems like everything is spinning. I have to tell her.

"Lilly? You there?" I heard Jackson call outside the bathroom door

"Come in" I called to him

He opened the door and pulled me into a kiss.

"Miley could be outside the door!" I screeched

"Miley's not outside the door she's in the room" I heard as Miley came out behind Jackson

"Miley-

But Miley had already ran to her room. Oliver walked up the steps.

"Where's Miley?" he asked

I ignored him. I pounded on the door.

"Miley please im sorry please talk to me" I pleaded

Next thing I felt was the red sting across my face.

"Stay away from my brother you fucking whore" Miley screamed as I ran

"Lilly wait I didn't mean it! I heard Miley yell after me

But the damage was done I felt everything spinning around me and I reached up to wipe my tears when I saw the red covering my palm. I felt like I was falling and everything just went black.


	7. Truth be told

* * *

Miley's POV

* * *

I just stood and watched as my best friend fell. I couldn't help but scream. This is all my fault.

"LILLY! LILLY! JACKSON HELP!" I screamed

I ran as fast as I could to my best friend's side. She was just laying there in an awkward position on the bottom step. I should have never called her a whore I should have never slapped her. This is all my fault.

"Lilly please, im sorry Lilly, Lilly please" I pleaded to her unconscious self

She just wouldn't come around. Jackson finally got his ass down the stairs followed by Oliver.

"Miley why are you screaming?" Oliver yelled before he could see me holding Lilly

"LILLY!" Jackson cried as he came quickly to take my position.

"What did you do Miley" Jackson screamed as tears welled in his eyes

"Why isn't she waking up?" He sobbed

"I didn't do anything she fell!" I pleaded trying not to heave

"I called the Hospital people are on their way now" Oliver called from the kitchen

I watched as Jackson held Lilly close and rocked her trying to get her back to us. I was starting to think she didn't want to. When the Ambulance got to my house I tried to get in with Lilly but Jackson pulled me back.

"I think you've done enough" Jackson said as he climbed in

I watched as they took my best friend away.

"We can meet them there Miley come on your dad will be home in a few minutes" Oliver pleaded

Soon after that Robbie Ray walked through the door.

"Daddy we have to go to the hospital NOW!" I yelled

"Wait why?" he asked

"LILLY!" I screamed

We got to the hospital and shortly after walking through the door we were met by a frantic Jackson. He took me into a hug and said

"They won't let me see her yet, but she came around in the ambulance and wanted you"

"Jackson, im sorry this ever happened" I said as a tear fell down my cheek

* * *

Lilly's POV

* * *

I opened my eyes and I saw white walls. I had a searing headache.

"Miss Truscott?" A voice said knocking on the door

"Yes?" I replied

"Hello im doctor Manbridge" he said shaking my hand

"You passed out as I assume walking down some steps? And you had bloody nose? I can tell you the bloody nose was caused by stress. Im pretty sure stress was the cause of you fainting as well. But the good news is Miss Truscott your baby just fine." He said

"MY WHAT?" I yelled

"Your baby?" he questioned

"There has to be a mistake im not pregnant!" I shouted

"Im sorry miss there is no mistake." He stated

"But there are some very anxious people waiting in the lobby for you. Your head might hurt for awhile but I see no signs of a concussion so just take it easy until I check on you later." And he left the room

"Lilly?" Said a voice in the door way

"Miley im so sorry!" I said

"Lilly don't worry about it I shouldn't have done what I did this is all my fault!" she said with eyes full of tears

All I could do is tell her its fine and hold her close. When Jackson came in the room and immediately took me into a kiss.

Robbie Ray walked in.

"Hey Lilly, I called your parents and the said that they are fine with you staying with until they get home in two weeks. I assured them you were fine. And the doctor said you can be released tomorrow.

* * *

It felt weird going back to the Stewarts after the incident. I had told Miley about the baby before she left last night but I still have a way to go to explain myself.

"Lilly your gonna have to tell Jackson!" she plainly stated

"Tell Jackson what?" Jackson said coming up behind me

"Its nothing" I assured him

"No come one Lilly I know you better then this" he said looking concerned

"Well Jackson… I started as I looked at my feet holding Mileys hand… I-I-Im pregnant" I spitted out

"Jackson please say something" I told him as I felt tears burning my eyes

"I-I-I have to go" He said as he just ran down the road

I watched him as his body got smaller and smaller up the road. I couldn't make out a lot of things juts Miley screaming at the top of her lungs. I just kind of broke down on my knees.


	8. Come back to me

* * *

Miley's POV

* * *

All I could do was watch as my best friend sit outside in front of my house, just staring. I couldn't get her to come in let alone talk to me when it started to rain. Jake carried her in the house and upstairs when he showed up. I called Oliver and told him to be here with us for Lilly. It's been hours since Jackson left. She hasn't eaten since we brought her home this morning. She won't say a word she just stares. 

"Jake we have to do something!" I demanded

"Miles we cant do anything if she won't let us"

"We have to find Jackson!"

"He hasn't called? Do you have a clue where he went?" Oliver interrupted

"I called over at Coopers but he wasn't there! I could go down and check Ricos." I said

"Ill go check Ricos and you and Oliver stay here with Lilly" Jake said as he walked away

"Oliver how could my brother do this to her! They kept their relationship from me for a reason, I know he cares about her I can feel it!" I stated

"I don't know what goes through his head Miley, I didn't get a girl pregnant!" he retorted

"I just can't begin to think how Lilly feels, I can't get her to talk to me" I said walking up the stairs towards the guest room

"Lilly? Please talk to me" I pleaded walking through the door

All I got was silence.

"You should at least eat something, it's not healthy for the- baby" I finished quietly

I couldn't bare to see my friend like this and it hurt more to know my brother was the cause.

"Lilly where are you going?" I asked watching Lilly walk out the door and down the steps.

* * *

Lilly's POV

* * *

I walked to the beach. It's not like anyone would care what I do. I saw the rain through the window. I wanted to feel the rain. 

"I can't feel it" I sobbed to myself taking a spot in the sand

I know the sky is expressing feelings im to scared to show. I can feel my heart beating in my chest. It's getting harder to breathe the more I think about what happened. I laid back into the wet sand letting the rain hit my face. I can tell its getting a little colder out by the goose bumps on my skin. Where could Jackson be? Was I wrong to trust him the way I did? Will he ever come back? I have too many un-answered questions. I just kind of let myself drift off.

* * *

Miley's POV

* * *

"Miley! Get Oliver to help me!" I heard Jake call 

"Jake wha- oh Lilly! Where was she?" I asked watching Jake carry Lilly in

"I found her on the beach, actually not to far from where I found Jackson!" he said

"Where the hell is Jackson?" I demanded

"He just need time Miles" Jake said

"He doesn't have time! Lilly doesn't have time!" I yelled

"Just give him time" Jake pleaded

It's been a month a Jackson still has not come home. He calls form Coopers from time to time and asks dad about Lilly. I don't really think the rift between us can heal. Then I heard the phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Miles? Its Jackson, I need your help!" he sounded frantic

"OK with what?"

"Ill explain when I get there just make sure Lilly's there when were done!" he hung up

I picked up my cell phone and hit 1 then call

"Lilly?"

"Hey Miles!" she sounded fake

"I know you haven't felt to well lately but can you come over in a few hours?" I asked hopefully

"Yeah sure Oliver's over here ill bring him to"

"OK see you laterz byez!" I hung up

And I heard Jackson come in my room.

"Miles" he said out of breath

* * *

Lilly's POV

* * *

"Hey Oliver you will have to get Jaime on the way to Miley's!" I called as I rubbed my growing belly 

Oliver and I walked up the road a little ways when I saw an attractive teenage boy coming in our direction.

"JAIME!" Oliver called to the shape

When we finally met up with Jaime he hugged me and gave Oliver a light kiss on the mouth and we walked to Miley's. I guessed by the way Jaime was looking at me he was caught up on the situation.

"Hey Lilly!" Said Miley meeting us at the door beaming

Oliver, Jaime, Miley and I walked through the door when I came face to face with Jackson.

"Lilly I have something to give you, Miley wrote the music but I wrote the words. So please hear me and really listen when I say im sorry."

Miley walked to the piano and started playing something slow and beautiful. Jackson began to sing: (not well I might add)

_I wish I had a wish in my pocket_

_I wish I had a shooting star to hold_

_I wish I had a genie in a bottle_

_Sometimes I wish it weren't so cold_

_I wish I had the power to turn back time_

_I wish I had the magic to be strong enough_

_To walk this line and help you through_

_If I could have anything _

_Id choose you_

"Lilly I really am sorry for just leaving; I was too freaked out not to." Jackson pleaded

I just walked over to him and kissed him. He held me close and those feeling of belonging flooded back to me and everything wrong melted away. I was where im supposed to be.

Oliver, Jaime, and Miley clapped as they watched me smile for the first time in a long time.

Later that night we repeated the actions that got us into the mess were in, but I wanted it with all my heart, it was everything but wrong. And that's when I told him I loved him for the first time and I meant it!

But there wasn't something quite right with Jackson.

* * *

_**Note: **i wanted it to be kind of happy so i made it as happy as i could. but i dont think the next chapter will be as happy as the ending was here. (im not good with happy things) Ps. the song Jackson sang was part of a song i had written to one of my friends. i thought it fit._


	9. From light to dark

* * *

Jackson's POV

* * *

I woke up early this morning, we don't have school so I don't know why im up. I turned my head to look at the clock but I got sight of Lilly. She was sleeping nestled into the crease of my arm; I could feel her warm breath on my neck pulsing to a unique rhythm. I could lay here for the rest of my life watching her sleep. I don't know what it is about her that makes her so beautiful, is it her features, is it the rhythm that she breathes, or the way she can make me wanna scream? I didn't wanna move from this spot but I wanted to make her breakfast or something. I couldn't feel my arm. I tried to wiggle my fingers but nothing. I attempted to slowly pull my arm out from underneath Lilly but her eyelids started to flutter so I stopped. I was successful after 10 minutes. Then the feeling started coming back. I felt that cool tingling then came the hot pokers. I put some pants on and walked into the bathroom.

"Knock, knock!" I heard a sweet voice whisper

"Lilly I was trying not to wake you!" I said playfully

"I want to be up" she said walking over to me wearing a robe

She grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close.

"Jackson we should talk about telling my paren-

I couldn't help it I kissed her. I picked her up and sat her on the bathroom counter. She leaned into me with steady movements as I kissed her.

"Come on Jackson!" she said leaning against the mirror

"Do you have to ruin the moment by bringing up parents when im trying to be with my girlfriend!" I whined

"Its something I – that we- have to do!" she stated

"Can we at least wait until after breakfast!" I said turning the shower on

"JACKSON!" she raised her voice

"Shhh! don't wake the whole house" I said putting a finger to her lips and kissing her

I took her off the counter and held her close to kiss her. I gently slipped off the robe she had been wearing and kissed her shoulders. I stopped and looked at her stomach. "Wow that's my baby in there" I thought putting a hand on her swelling belly. I kissed her again and led her into the shower.

* * *

Miley's POV

* * *

I looked at the clock and saw it wasn't even 6:30 am yet! I walked down the hallway to see if Jackson was in his room, he wasn't, I went and checked the guest room, Lilly wasn't in there either. I walked back towards my room and I met Lilly and Jackson coming out of the bathroom. They both immediately flushed. I just walked past like I didn't see them. But I couldn't help but notice them holding hands back to his room.

I decided to just go get some breakfast. As I walked down the stairs I noticed a lump on the couch.

"Jake! What are you doing her?" I called to him

"I never left" he said full of sleep

I walked over to him and crawled in next to him.

"Miles are you crazy your dad might be up" He said

"Then call me a complete psycho!" I said as I kissed him

* * *

Lilly's POV

* * *

After we had a run in with Miley, I had a run in with the morning monster. Uh it gets annoying after awhile, the constant nausea, but I just hate to talk about it.

"Jackson, I wanna tell Robbie on my own."

"Tell him what?" Jackson said stupidly

"Tell him about the herpes! What do you think I wanna tell him?" I screeched

"Don't you want me there?" he said hopefully

"No please Jackson I wanna do this one on my own"

I walked to his closet and grabbed one of his shirts to put on and watched Jackson just staring into space.

"Jackson are you ok?" I asked

"Im fine" he said guiltily

I didn't believe him but I wasn't in the mood to push the subject. And I was starving! I walked downstairs to make some toast when I saw Robbie Ray standing in front of the counter. I took this as my chance.

"Hey Mr. Stewart" I said slowly

"Hey Lilly" he replied

"Can I talk to you?" I asked

"Of coarse you're like a daughter to me." he said

"Well I wanted to tell you im pregnant" I said really fast

"YOU'RE WHAT!" He yelled

"Who's the father? Ill kill him" he said

"Well it-it-its-

"Who is it" he pushed

"Jackson" I said slowly bursting into tears

I thought he was gonna yell more but all he did was pull me into a hug.

"Like I said you're like a daughter to me, im not mad, im just disappointed. And Jackson? Wow I never thought." He said

"Did you tell your parents?" he asked

"No, Jackson and I were going to do that this afternoon."

* * *

Miley's POV

* * *

"Miley?" Jackson asked

"How did it go at Lilly's?" I asked hopefully

"It didn't go over well" He said with tears rolling down his cheek

"They yelled and we can't see each other anymore" he sobbed

I walked over to him and embraced him in a hug. I rarely ever saw my brother cry.

"She hit her Miley, Lilly's mom hit her! She hit her so hard she fell." He hiccupped

"I wanted to go help her but her dad pushed me out of the door and threatened to kill me if I came within 20 ft of his daughter! I heard her crying Miley and I couldn't help her!" he cried

We sat there for a long time just hugging each other until I heard footsteps in the hall.

"Hey Miles" Daddy said

Jackson told dad what happened at the Truscott's. But there wasn't much to say to him after that. We just sat their.

* * *

Lilly's POV

* * *

I haven't been able to see Jackson for almost 2 months. I spend as much time with him at school as I can, but it's getting to hard. I can't go to Miley's and I can't go to Hannah's concerts any longer. Im about six months pregnant and I need Jackson. I had to leave. I packed a bag and left while my parents were at work.

"Oliver?"

"Lilly? You're here already? My parents set up my room for you. And their letting us stay the night at Miley's tonight." He told me as I walked to his room

When we got to Miley's I ran as fast as I could to Jackson. I kissed him and I never wanted to let go! Miley helped me dress as Lola for my last Hannah concert until the baby's born. But I had a plan.

When we got to the concert I told Miley my plan and she made sure the limo was deserted. I took Jackson by the hand and walked to the limo. I gave him a rough kiss as I pushed him through the limos door.

"Jackson I love you!" I squealed

"Lilly what's going on?" Jackson said in a confused tone

"Wanted to take you back to where all this started" I said

He put a hand on my stomach and kissed me really deep.

"Jackson I want to ask you something" I said slowly

"I have for awhile" I stated as well

"Um now im getting scared" Jackson said

I kissed him to ease his fears

"Jackson Stewart, will you marry me?" I asked with tears in my eyes

"Lilly! What no ring?" he played

"JACKSON!!" I yelled

"I would be honored!" he said as he leaned in to kiss me

"Ow" I felt pain in my stomach

"Jackson I think something's wrong"

* * *

**_Note: Sorry i skipped time a little bit! I didnt have the time to fill in a big slot. im sorry!! oh and thanks for the great reviews! i love getting them. _**


	10. Pressure me

* * *

Oliver's POV

* * *

I had to spend time with Jaime; we've been together for what seems like along time. Lilly had let me in the plan with Jackson; I didn't want to be there. I feel jealous I guess. Lilly is happy with Jackson, Miley's happy with Jake. But why am I not happy.

"Hey Oliver!" I heard someone say

"Huh?"

"Oh hey Jaime!" I said to the green eyed guy behind me

He always looked to put together. Always clean, tonight he had on a pair of jeans that fit him way to perfectly. He walked over to me and I just about melted when he touched my hand. I can't help but fall into clouds when I look into those soft green eyes.

"What do you say we head to my house and watch some movies? My parents are away so I don't think it would matter what we do" Jaime said sweetly with a wink

"I guess we could" I hesitated. I was getting really nervous. We hadn't actually been alone together.

We walked about a half hour to Jaime's house and I the house kept getting bigger and bigger the longer I stood on the step.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked waiting in the doorway

I followed him in to the living room as he turned some lights on. He chose a stack of movies. We sat in silence as we watched the first movie. I couldn't tell you what the movie was all I could pay attention to was the tension between Jaime and I. I felt a slight shiver as Jamie took my hand in his own. I turned to look at him, he was smiling. I knew what was about to happen, I didn't fight it. He kissed me, he kissed me deep!

"How about another movie?" I said nervously

"Oliver!" he teased as he took me into another kiss. Things started to get a little to passionate when my phone rang. I ignored it. 2 minutes later it rang again.

"Oliver please just ignore it" Jaime breathed, so I did

We ended up on the floor somehow and I felt his body pressure down on mine as we kissed. My phone rang and I turned it off. Jamie looked at me with those eyes. And we continued.

"Do you want to?" Jaime asked as he started taking off my shirt. I didn't stop him.

* * *

Miley's POV

* * *

After the concert I heard shouting.

"HANNAH, HANNAH!" I turned to see Jackson running at me

"It's Lola! We have to go NOW!" He screamed

I followed him outside to the limo, where I found Lilly hunched over holding her stomach.

"Lilly? What's wrong? I asked scared

"I don't know" She breathed in pain

I helped her scoot over so we could all fit in the limo and I noticed blood on the seat.

* * *

Oliver's POV

* * *

I turned my phone back on to see who called. I had 8 messages. They were all from either Jackson or Miley. I felt my heart sink as I listened to the frantic calls from my friends.

"Oliver what's wrong?" Jamie asked as I got up and grabbed my jacket

"Its Lilly" I choked

"Is she ok?" he asked concerned

"They don't know" I said as I felt myself wanting to cry

"Is she in the hospital?"

"They were on there way when I got the first call

* * *

Jackson's POV

* * *

I couldn't bear to see Lilly in pain like that. I was really scared when I noticed Lilly starting to go unconscious.

"Lilly stay awake LILLY!" I shouted at her

She didn't say anything. She had tears rolling down her cheeks, as she went into the fetal position.

I watched as they put my Lilly on a stretcher and took her out of site.

I saw Oliver and Jamie com through the doors.

"They won't let me see her" I cried breaking away from Miley

We waited for hours until we got some word on Lilly.

"Please can I see her?" I pleaded to a man in a white coat

"I guess it would be alright, but only one person tonight" he said

I followed the doctor down 2 hallways and through door. I saw her. She had tubes in her nose, arms, and monitors on her stomach and chest.

"Is the baby ok?" I asked trying to be strong

"We still don't know for sure. But for now the baby is alright" he said sternly

"Why was she bleeding?" I choked

"The baby was laying on the placenta and cut of oxygen supply that almost led to a Placental Abruption, which could have ended as a late pregnancy miscarriage. Lilly is a very lucky girl. We had to try and reposition the baby without doing a c-section tonight. So she might be a little dopey right now but I have high hopes that she will carry the baby full term." He said as he led me into the room

I walked over to Lilly and took her hand in mine.

"Hey Lil, how are you feeling?" I asked softly

"I still hurt a little bit" She breathed

"They told me I almost lost the baby" She breathed with tears in her eyes

"Shh just rest" I said as I kissed her softly

"I love you" I said as I placed a hand on her belly

* * *

_**Note:** I couldnt have Lilly lose her baby! i didnt have the heart! i might not update for awhile, a little incident happend at school...I promise ill update as soon as i can! But keep giving me reviews!! i get excited when i see i have new ones! _


	11. Liers and cheaters

* * *

Jackson's POV

* * *

I feel like im being suffocated. The walls are waiting to cave on me. Me and Lilly jumped back into a relationship, I thought things would go smoothly but I was so wrong. When Lilly was put in the hospital everything hit me like a ton of bricks. I was going to be a father. I knew I was before, when I walked away, but I mean im REALLY gonna be a father! I knew I had to step up and be with Lilly, but she beat me to it. Now she's in the hospital and now I wanna scream. I don't want to see her; I don't want to touch her, I just can't.

I looked around my room, I looked at the pictures on my dresser, and I lingered on a photo of me and Lilly. "We were happy then" I thought as I grabbed my suitcase and walked out the door.

Miley's POV

"Miley?" I heard Lilly ask walking from the bathroom.

"Yeah"

"What's wrong with Jackson?" she asked

"I don't know the last week he's been really stupid" I said looking at her

"He hasn't come to me yet" She said starting to get upset

"Well he does have a job" I pleaded

"I guess that's it" Lilly said swearing off tears

"Ill call him if that will make you feel better" I said pulling out my phone and pressing #3

"Hey Jackson! It's Miles"

"Miley I can't talk right now" He said

I heard a lot of noise in the background.

"Where are you?" I demanded

"Goodbye Miley" He said in a soft tone and hung up

"He's working" I told Lilly

I didn't want to upset her.

When I went home I expected Jackson to be in the kitchen.

"Jackson?" I called out

No answer. I walked up stairs to find his bedroom door wide open. His bed was made, his closet was open. Then again his closet was almost empty!

* * *

Jackson's POV

* * *

I pulled into the airport parking lot and took a deep breath. I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream. I wanted to do a lot of things. But I can't do all the things I want if I have a baby to tow around. I won't have a life. I want have anything but a baby and bills I can't pay. I can't do it. But I can't get on a plane either.

With that thought my phone rang.

"Yeah?"

"Jackson Rod Stewart!"

"Dad?" I asked

"Jackson where are you?" he asked

"Im in my car"

"Come home Jackson!" dad said

"I can't" I said guiltily

"What about Lilly?"

"That's just it! All I will ever do is hurt Lilly!" I said with tears in my eyes

"Jackson you can't leave like this, she almost due and you have to grow up and own up to your mistakes you have to face reality!" Dad yelled

"What's the reality? I knocked up my LITTLE sisters best friend? Im gonna be a father at 18? I have to throw my life away?" I yelled back wiping away a tear

"Your mother would have never stood for this. I thought you cared for Lilly? I thought you were more responsible? I thought you had a brain!" He yelled

"I love Lilly with all my heart, I love her dad I love her!" I sobbed

"Come home" he stated

"No one cares what I need or feel its all poor Lilly! I just need time!" I cried

"Where are you gonna go?" he said sounding like he knows

"Im going back"

"Going back where?" he asked

"Going back to Tennessee" I said hanging up

* * *

Miley's POV

* * *

"Jackson how could you?" I yelled at his empty room

I picked up and picture of him and Lilly.

"What am I gonna say to Lilly? Why does he always have to run away?" I thought

And with that my phone rang.

"Hellooooo?"

"Miley guess what?" Lilly said

"I don't know" I said guiltily

"I GET TO GO HOME TODAY!!" she shouted into my ear

I was so excited! But still what am I gonna say to her?

"Your dad just left and he asked me to stay in the guest room instead of Oliver's!" she squealed

"Well we can come and get you in a half hour!" I said as I hung up

We went and got Lilly's stuff from Oliver's and then got Lilly. She looked a little pale but the doctor said if she stayed off her feet she'll be fine.

"OO!" Lilly squeaked

"WHAT?" I yelled freaking

"Oh its just fine the baby just kicked!" She said with a smile

"So will Jackson be home from work when we get there?" She asked

"Oh I don't know for sure" I hesitated

Dad gave me a look in the review mirror

When we pulled up to the house Lilly jumped out and ran to the door. We opened it and she started to call for Jackson.

* * *

Jackson's POV

* * *

I stood at the gate about ready to hand the girl my ticket when I heard some one calling my name. I turned to see a tall red head running towards me.

"Jackson, baby, why haven't you called me I haven't seen you since that night at coopers!" she giggled

"Oh um Erin hey?" I said

"Jackie! Don't just look at me like that! We had fun didn't we?" she said throwing herself on me

"Um about that-

She kissed me


	12. Frozen

* * *

Lilly's POV

* * *

"JACKSON! Jackson are you here?" I yelled 

But no answer. Where is he? I thought Miley said he would be home.

"Miley? I thought you said Jackson would be home?" I said

"Well I don't think he will be home today" She said turning red

"Why?"

"Well he was gonna leave" she said

"Leave? Leave where?" I said with my heart pounding

"On a plane" she said slowly

"On a plane?" I repeated breathlessly

I sat down in the kitchen and just stared. I got up and walked to Jackson's room. I looked around; my eyes caught a picture of us in the middle. I couldn't stop myself I grabbed the picture and sat on his bed and the tears came. I looked at the smile on Jackson's face and wondered if it was a dream im having. I put a hand on my stomach and felt the baby mover around. No it's not a dream I thought laying back on Jackson's bed.

* * *

Miley's POV

* * *

I left Lilly in Jackson's room as I walked the beach and ran into Jake. 

"Hey Jake!" I said wiping a tear off my cheek

"Miley, what's wrong?" he said putting a hand under my chin

"Jackson! He left again! This time on a plane!" I yelled trying not to cry again

"He's scared Miley" He said kissing me softly

We walked hand in hand on the beach without saying a word. We stopped and found a secluded place and just sat down.

"Jake why do bad things happen to good people?" I asked feeling hopeless

"Because that's what makes them good" He said kissing me

I couldn't help but melt under his touch. I felt like I needed him, I wanted him, all of him. I kissed him back hungrily for more. I moved so that I laid down on top of him and I explored his chest. I felt his legs and his hips, I felt him quiver from my touch. I kissed him deep trying to get him to read my feelings but he would touch me back. He put him hands on my back as I took off his shirt and kissed his chest. I felt his breathing harden as I fiddled with his belt. He grabbed my wrist and sat up.

"Miley" he said looking into my eyes

"Jake come one" I pushed

"No Miley we cant do this, especially not now!" he said standing up

I felt the hot tears of rejection and embarrassment burn in my eyes.

"Jake im sorry, please sit down." I pleaded

"Miley im sorry, I can't risk it; you don't know what you do to me. Im sorry" He said still standing over me

"Jake come on" I said

"Miley I should go" he said walking away from me

I let my head fall into my hands as I absorbed the embarrassment of the situation.

* * *

Jackson's POV

* * *

"Erin!" I yelled pushing her off me 

"Jackson what the hell is wrong with you!" She screeched

"I have a-a-

"Shh" she said putting a finger to my lips and kissing me again

I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her 2 feet from me.

"What is wrong with you?" I yelled dropping my carry on

"I missed you!" she said pursing her lips

"Why are you at the airport?" I asked her

"I have grandparents in Tennessee" She squealed

"Oh yeah me to" I studderd

"I wonder if we will sit by each other on the plane." She smiled

"Oh I don't know, im sort of having second thoughts about leaving" I said

"Well please go I have something good to tell you!" she said

"Well tell me now"

"I don't know if I should say it, what if my dad hears me?" she said no longer smiling

"I thought you said it was something good?"

"Well it is good to a certain point" she said

My phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Jackson?"

"Lilly?"

"Jackson where are you?" Lilly asked sounding like she was crying

"Lilly I have to call you back later, I promise I will" I said hanging up

"Who was that?" Erin said in an accusing tone

"My-my fiancée!" I said

"You're what!" She said

All I felt was the burn in my face as I felt her hand. I grabbed her wrist and pushed her back again.

"Erin go to hell!" I exclaimed grabbing my bag and walking back to the luggage desk. I can't leave Lilly!

I got my bags and walked to my car. I picked out my phone and dialed Lilly.

"Lilly?"

"Jackson!" she sobbed

"Im coming home!" I said with tears

"Jackson, how could you do this again" she sobbed

"Im so so so sorry! I love you Lilly" I said

"Jackson im glad your coming back home but why did you leave?" she cried

"Ill explain it all when I get there" I said

"I love you Jackson" She sobbed

"I love you so much" I said hanging up

Right after I hung up with Lilly my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Jackson?" said a cold voice

"Yeah who's this?"

"That's not important" Said the voice

"Erin what do you want, I think I made it clear that I DON'T WANT YOU!" I yelled into the phone

"Shut up Jackson, how could you throw me away like that, I thought I was good at what we did?" she said

"Erin stop calling me!" I yelled

"So you just used me for sex!" she yelled back

"It's not like that, I was drunk!" I yelled

"You were drunk, that's your excuse?" she accused

"I was drunk, if I wasn't I wouldn't have touched you with a ten foot pole!" I screamed

"Fuck you Jackson!" she screamed back

"Why won't you leave me alone I told you I have a someone!" I said

"Because-_she paused_- I might be pregnant"

I just froze.


	13. Arms apart

Still Jackson's POV

* * *

I couldn't move. I just sat there and listened until I heard a dial tone. I started shaking.

"What am I gonna say to Lilly? I thought as I felt my body go numb

"I'm not gonna tell her, at least not yet" I thought turning the key in the ignition

I drove until I saw a clearing; I parked and walk into the trees. I looked up at the sky, and I couldn't help it any longer, I screamed at the top of my lungs until my throat hurt. Then I screamed some more. I would have screamed until I passed out but I had to go to Lilly explain to her why I wanted to leave. I walked slowly to my car and sat into the driver's seat. I wiped the sweat from my forehead as I once again turned the key. As I put it in drive my hand shook so badly I couldn't put my hands on the wheel. I took a deep breath and started to drive home. It was the longest drive I had ever known.

* * *

Lilly's POV

* * *

"MILEY!" I yelled

She came running into the kitchen panting.

"Lilly are you ok? Oh my god is the baby ok? Do we need to take you to the hospital?" she freaked

"Jackson's coming home" I stated

"Uh, um, ok?" she said collapsing into a chair

"I just got off the phone with him and he didn't sound so good" I explained

"You shouldn't even talk to the ass hole!" she yelled slamming her hand on the table

"Miley, stop! This is my problem" I yelled back

"He's my brother! And its my problem to!" She yelled at me

"NO! He may be your brother but he sure as hell isn't your problem, it's my situation, there for MY PROBLEM!" I screamed

"Next time you have sex with my brother and he ditches you don't drag me into it!" She yelled walking away

"Miley! Come on! I didn't mean it to make u mad!" I pleaded

"No Lilly, you don't see my brother the way I do! For all we know he may be fucking some whore as we speak! He's a pussy and im surprised he stuck to YOU this long!" she laughed

"That's not fair Miley" I said with tears burning my eyes

"Life isn't fair! Nothings fair!" she yelled

"I know sometimes life can suck ass but life brought me Jackson and life brought me this baby and life brought me to you!" I said letting tears fall

"Lilly im sorry" she said putting an arm around me

"What's wrong Miley?" I asked wiping my tears

"It's just a Jake thing" she stated

"No tell me!" I said

"We were at the beach and he completely rejected me" she said and now she's crying

"Rejected you how?" I asked

"Lilly, he didn't want me!" she cried

"Of course he wants you!" I said

"No Lilly he didn't WANT me!" she sobbed

"Im still not getting it." I said sounding stupid

"He didn't want to-to-to have you know" She spit out

"That doesn't mean he doesn't want you!" I said

"Yes it does, he doesn't love me" she cried

"Miley he loves you and sex shouldn't define that" I stated

"But you and Jackson had sex" she said wiping tears

"Yeah and look what that got us" I laughed touching my growing belly

"But he just got up and left!" she said crying again

"He might have been scared" I said searching her eyes

"Then he and Jackson have something in common, they run when things get scary." She cried

I held her and tried to soothe her but I guess she just needed to cry it out. Then I had to pee so bad I could taste it!

"Miles"

"Yeah?" she said looking up at me

"I have to pee" I laughed

"Oh, yeah sorry, I have a Hannah thing in a bit so I guess ill talk to you later?" she asked

"Yeah later" I said waddling up stairs

After Miley and Robbie Ray left I saw headlights in the drive way and then Jackson walked though the door.

"Jackson?" I called

"Lilly Im so sorry" he said pulling me into a hug

"Jackson! Let me go!" I said pushing him away

"Lilly I know we have to talk but can't I just hold you?" he said sweating

"I want answers" I stated

"Im sorry but I had to get away!" he yelled

"And you think I don't want to just get away?" I yelled

"Lilly please!" he said

"No don't Lilly please me! I want to know why you think you can just leave me when you feel like it! I want to know why you think you can just ditch me like we don't have responsibilities to take care of!" I yelled

"Lilly don't yell! Im sorry I left I just freaked out! Im sorry! Im sorry! IM SORRY!" he screamed

"You can't just freak out! We have a baby coming! You have someone else's life to think about!" I yelled back

"UGH! I can't handle this!" he screamed

"YOU CAN'T HANDLE THIS! YOU DON'T HAVE A BABY IN YOUR UTERUS!" I screamed

"Lilly this isn't all about you! You never think of me!" he yelled

"Im sorry it cant be all Jackson all the time but I have more important things to think about then having sex with you!" I yelled

"IT'S NOT ABOUT SEX!" he screamed

"Then what's this about huh so tell me" I said

"It's about us!" he yelled

"Then if you can't handle it then maybe there shouldn't be an us!" I yelled walking up the stairs

Later that night Jackson tried getting me to talk about it again but I was done talking to him I didn't want to see him. Maybe Miley was right. Maybe he was fucking around with other girls.

Over the next month and a half Jackson and I didn't really talk. We saw each other everyday because I live with the Stewarts but that's pretty much all we did was not talk. We watched TV together and things eased up between us but I don't want to take him back. He has been to coopers a few times a week. I don't know what he does but he comes home drunk.

* * *

Jackson's POV

* * *

I want Lilly to understand that I do lover her! But she doesn't want to hear me.

"Hey Jackson" I heard walking through Cooper's door

"Hey Coop!" I said looking at all the people

"Im glad you came man, look at all these honeys!" He said

But I only had eyes for one girl but she wasn't there. She would never be there.

"Dude are you still crying over that bitch?" Cooper asked. I could smell alcohol on his breath

"Dude she's not a bitch!" I yelled

"Yeah she is if she thinks she can dump your ass and get away with it!" he laughed

"I can understand why and I know whys she's mad, I got her pregnant and tried to leave" I said staring at the floor finally realizing how she must feel

"Man you got laid knocked a girl up, so what score!" He said holding his hand up for a slap

"I love her" I said quietly

"You're so whipped!" Cooper said walking away

"Jackson I knew you would come back to me!" I heard as I saw the tall red head running to me

"Erin?" I said as she kissed me

I didn't stop her. We walked upstairs and opened the first door we could find and she pushed me on the bed. We kissed long and hard and I felt her hands go to my belt buckle. Again I didn't stop her. She took my shirt off as I felt her body. She licked my lips begging for entrance and I explored her mouth. I tasted alcohol. I smelled the alcohol. I pushed back and look into her eyes. They were dilated. She was drunk. I was so stupid how could I not have noticed before. I pushed her off me as I grabbed my shirt.

"Jackie! What's wrong I thought you wanted me?"

"And I thought you were pregnant!" I screamed at her

"I am!" she slurred

"YOUR DRUNK!" I screamed

"NO im not" she slurred

"You such a lying bitch" I yelled pushing her

"So what if I lied, I knew you would come back to me!" she laughed

All I could think about is how much I needed Lilly. Her smile, the smell of her body, her breath taking eyes, the taste of her kiss and the way she knew how to make me want her.

Erin grabbed my arm and kissed me. I pushed her hard and she hit the wall the slumped over and threw up.

"Don't fucking touch me!" I screamed at her slumped figure

"You love me! You wanted me!" she spit

"I gave you what that stupid whore couldn't!" she coughed smiling

"All you do is make me sick" I screamed slamming the door

I walked out of the house as fast as I could. I needed Lilly. I ran home and unlocked the door.

"LILLY! LILLY!" I yelled

I got no answer. I walked up the stairs and into the guest room to see her standing in front of the mirror. She had a robe on and nothing else. I could see her growing belly and everything else. She didn't notice me standing behind her as I walked to her and laid my hands on her almost bare shoulders. She turned and look straight into my eyes.

"Jackson what are you-

And I kissed her.

* * *

_**Note**:im sorry it took so long for an update. im grounded for a really really long time. but ill update as often as i can. please review it makes me happy lol _


	14. Hopes and honesty

* * *

Still Jackson's POV

* * *

I stopped kissing her and placed my hand under her chin. I stared into the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. I miss seeing them sparkle. I slipped the robe of her shoulders and bent down to her stomach. I placed a hand on the swell of her belly and placed my ear just east of her belly button. I felt the baby move under my hand, and I felt Lilly squirm. I rose to meet her lips and softly kissed her with all the emotion I could.

* * *

Lilly's POV

* * *

I took in Jackson's kiss and I just knew he loved me. I looked into his eyes and I saw tears. I wanted to kiss them away. I put my hands around his neck and kissed him. I took off his shirt and kissed his chest. I wasn't expecting what I saw. I grabbed my robe and pushed him away.

"Lilly?" he asked

"Get out of here NOW!" I yelled

"I don't understand" he said looking hurt

"Just leave Jackson!" I said feeling the tears burn I couldn't handle anymore from him

"No Lilly!" he yelled

"Jackson I can see the glitter! You fucked around with another girl and came home and decided to play with me!" I yelled letting the tears fall

"Lilly that's not what happened!" he pleaded

"Jackson I can't take this anymore" I sobbed

"I didn't have sex with anyone!" he yelled walking over to me placing a hand on my stomach

"Don't touch me!" I yelled

* * *

Jackson's POV

* * *

"Lilly you have to understand what im saying! I wasn't with another girl, I mean I was but nothing happened" I said feeling like I might cry

"I just can't believe you, I love you and that doesn't seem to matter!" she choked

I wanted to make her believe me I wanted to help her. I walked over to her tried to pull her into me.

"I said don't touch me" she cried walking backwards

"Lilly please!" I said feeling tears finally making an entrance

"I love you Lilly" I said reaching to her again

She looked at my face as I reached for her and I watched as she closed her eyes and blinked out tears.

"Jackson please leave" She breathed

"Im not leaving until you listen to me!" I said grabbing her shoulder

That's when she backed up and I felt the sting across my face and she shoved me a hard as she could and I fell backward next to the bed.

"GET OUT" she screamed as she fell to her knees and took her face into her hands

I left the room and took a shower. I heard the door open and I walked down stairs to see dad and Miley walking through it.

"Miles can we talk?" I asked blinking through the tears

She walked over to me and placed an arm around my shoulder as she took the Hannah wig off.

"Its Lilly" I choked as she led me upstairs to her room.

"What happened?" she asked sitting on her bed

I told her everything. I mean everything starting with what happened almost two months ago.

"How can you be so stupid!" she yelled getting off her bed

"I never meant to hurt her Miles!" I pleaded

"But you did! And you have no clue how much!" she yelled again

"What am I gonna do? I want to be with her! I want to make this better!" I said crying

"I can't help you with this Jackson! You have to tell her what you told me you have to! She needs to know everything and especially what happened tonight" she said plainly

I walked out of Miley's room and straight to the guest room expecting to see Lilly there. But she wasn't.

"Miley!" I yelled

"Jackson! WHAT!" she yelled at me

"Where's Lilly?" I asked starting to panic

I looked everywhere but she wasn't in the house. Miley and I ran down to Rico's but she wasn't there. We continued down to the beach and looked everywhere. I called to her but I couldn't see her or anything it was to dark. I saw a slumped figure between two high rocks and I ran to it hoping it was Lilly.

"Lilly?" I asked sitting down next to the soaking we girl

"Where have you been?" I pushed

"Went swimming" she whispered

"You can't just go off on your own, especially not now!" I yelled

"And who are you to tell me what I can't do." she said plainly

"Lilly come on look at me!" I pushed

"I can't look at you I don't want to see your face" she choked

I watched her as I felt a hand on my back. I looked up to see an out of breath Miley.

"Miles she wont listen to me" I said

"You two have to talk" she said walking back up the beach

"I don't have anything to say" Lilly said

"Yeah, but I do" I said starting to tell her what I told Miley

"I left because I panicked and I couldn't breathe. I was scared." I said

"You think im not scared!" she said

"That's not what I was saying! I really need you to hear what im saying" I continued

"I couldn't see anything but my own problems, I didn't want to deal with the baby and I could barely face you." I said as she looked up at me I could see the glimmer of tears on her cheeks.

"Im not saying when we first slept together that night in the limo was wrong but it was stupid." I explained

"I shouldn't have put you in this situation, I never meant to hurt you" I explained

"The first time I left I had sex with another girl" I choked watching her head drop

I told her everything, including the fake pregnancy and what happened tonight. She broke into sobs and I put my hand on her shoulder, she flinched under my touch.

"Lilly im so sorry this happened, im so sorry I did this to you." I choked

"Sorry doesn't cut it" she sobbed

"All this made me realize that I can't take being with anyone else but you, all I could think about was you" I said trying to meet her eyes

"I had to give up everything for our mistake, my skateboarding, going to school, being Lola, it hasn't been the same between me and Miley." She sobbed

"Miley was right about you." She said standing up

"No, you were right about me from the beginning, I said I loved you and I didn't lie" I said placing a hand in my pocket. I felt a small box. I took it out and I forgot all about it! Mom's ring! I had been putting it in my pocket everyday hoping somehow I would get the courage to give it to Lilly.

"The thing is I thought I loved you back" she said walking to the water.

I felt my chest tense up as I watched her back get smaller as she walked away from me. I couldn't catch my breath. I looked up to see Lilly still standing where she was. She walked farther away from the sand and I squinted and took a few steps closer to her. Something wasn't right. I walked faster as I watched her fall into the water.

* * *

_**Note: **Im sorry if you thought the chapter was boring. But i really hope you like this story. Im really happy how this story is coming out. It feels like im writing a soap opera! Please review! i love reading what other people think it shows how strong people's opinions are! _


	15. Dont mix water with lies

* * *

Miley's POV

* * *

I couldn't help but worry about how it was going between Jackson and Lilly. It takes a lot to admit you did something wrong. It was hard for me to hear so it has to be worse for her. I want to talk to Jake so bad; I just hope he wants to talk to me. The doorbell. I walked to the door and opened it to find a tall blonde haired boy holding a small box and a spoon.

* * *

Jackson's POV

* * *

I couldn't believe what I saw. I ran as fast as I could to the spot I thought Lilly would still be. I called for her and looked but it was to dark to see anything. 

"LILLY!!"

I got no answer. I started getting really afraid. What if something was wrong with the baby?

"LILLY!"

Still nothing, I slid under water and slowly opened my eyes. I could feel the sand burning in my eyelids. I have to find her. I saw a something floating a little far in the distance. I swam as fast as I could and reached for it.

* * *

Oliver's POV

* * *

Lilly's not answering her phone and neither is Miley. I'm so bored; my arm getting sawed off would be a little more fun. I should probably call Jaime. We haven't really talked lately. We've been sort of distant since the night of Lilly's hospitalization. I hate to say it but I think he wants to break up with me. It's been over eight months since we started dating. It's my longest relationship. Well come to think about it almost my only relationship. I picked up the phone once again, but this time to dial a different number. I guess the phone beat me to it, right when I flipped it open the caller id flashed JAIME. 

"Hey Jaime" I said calmly

"Oliver? Can we do something tonight?" I heard him ask

"Yeah sure you could come over here" I said

"But first I think we need to talk" he said sounding dark

"We can talk in person" I retorted

"OK ill be over as soon as I can" and he hung up

Wow "we need to talk" the most hated words known to mad kind. Maybe he doesn't want to end things with me. Maybe he just cheated on me. OH MY GOD he cheated on me. No he's just pregnant. Guys can't get pregnant. OH MY GOD he got someone pregnant! He couldn't have he doesn't like girls. Phew! He doesn't like girls. OH MY GOD he's dumping me for a girl! Just then I heard a knock at the front door.

"Jaime" I said wiping sweat off my face

"Hey Oliver, you should probably sit down before we start talking." He said

Oh my god he is dumping me!! I felt tears welling up. I had to ask.

"Why should I sit down?" I asked sounding retarded

"Because you don't look so good" he said lifting a Kleenex and wiping my forehead.

"Oh, ok, do you want something to drink, are you hungry?" I asked nervously

"Sure, um, water would be fine I guess. Thanks." I answered as I walked into the kitchen. When I came back out he was sitting on the far edge of the couch looking nervous.

* * *

Miley's POV

* * *

"Jake!" I squeaked 

"The one and only" He said taking a bow

"I didn't think you ever wanted to talk to me again" I said staring at the spoon in his hand

"How could I not want to talk to you, Miley about what happened on the beach im really sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." He said as I leaned towards him and kissed him.

"Oh, um, I brought ice cream" He said laughing holding up the spoon. He opened the box to reveal to two chocolate sundaes and a movie.

"I thought we could eat and talk" Jake whispered really close to my face

"That ah sounds good" I retorted blushing a deep red

He placed a hand on my cheek and then he just drew me close to him so my head was at his chest.

"Im so sorry I hurt you Miles. I never thought you would react that way." He said to my hair

"Jake its fine I know you don't want me to get pregnant" I said back

"Well that's not the only reason I walked away" he said sounding nervous

"I don't understand"

"I-I-I'm just um still not… ready I guess" he studdard

"You're a virgin" I accused

"See I knew you wouldn't understand, I should have never told you! But I just don't care anyway boohoo Jake Ryan the virgin movie star blah, blah, blah!" he yelled

"Jake I don't care that you're a virgin, I just didn't know." I said

"I just got trapped and I didn't want to have sex with you when you were upset I didn't want it to happen that way." He said looking at his feet

"I didn't really want my first time to happen that way either" I giggled

"I'm sorry miles" he said as we walked closer to the couch.

I kissed him with all the feeling I could and whispered:

"I'm the one who should be sorry"

He kissed me back and looked me in the eyes and whispered back:

"Yeah you're right you should be sorry"

A smile spread across his face as he started to tickle me.

* * *

Jackson's POV

* * *

I was losing air fast as I swam to what I saw I finally felt the material in my fingers hoping it would be Lilly. It was her hoodie. I grasped the wet hoodie in my hand as I swam up for air. 

"This cant be happening" I thought as I took a deep breath and went back under the surface. She's alive I know she's alive! I tried not to kick up to much sand as I sawn around deep, and far. Until I saw her, I had come up for a breath and I squinted and saw a figure getting pulled by waves. I swam to her. I grabbed her waist and tried to swim. I could feel the water crashing into us. I felt the air leaving my lungs with every wave. My eyes are becoming heavy. I have to breathe and I opened my mouth. I felt my lungs fill with sandy water. I started choking but that only let in more water. I can't swim any farther. I can't let go of Lilly. My legs feel like they belong on someone else's body. I finally felt cold air hit my face and sand on my legs. Some how we got on shore. I thought for sure I was drowning, maybe I was. I choked a final time and water ran from my mouth. I pulled Lilly flat on the sand. I put my head to her chest. And I listened hard. She's not breathing. I felt my toes go cold as I looked at her still body. "No" I thought "I have to do something" I thought as I placed a palm to her chest and pushed hard. I pushed four times; I pinched her nose and placed my lips to hers.

* * *

_**Note: I hope this chapter wasnt way to boreing. I updated at school so when my brother finds out he is going to kill me. **_


	16. What about Lilly?

* * *

Oliver's POV

* * *

I sat down on the other end of the couch facing Jaime. 

"So um, what did you want to talk about?" I asked with my stomach dropping

"Oh, um, yeah, about that, hey why don't we watch a movie?" he said nervously

"If your gonna break up with me tell me right now or get out!" I said standing up

"Oliver im not gonna break up with you!" he retorted

"Then why are you so nervous and your sitting so far away!" I said

"Oliver its just really hard to say." He said looking at his feet

"Did you cheat on me?" I asked feeling hurt

"Why do you always have to jump to conclusions that everything is bad? I didn't cheat on you and im not breaking up with you!" he said sounding angry

"Are you dieing or something? Are you sick and you didn't tell me?" I asked

"NO OLIVER! Im not dieing, im not sick, im not breaking up with you, you idiot, I love you!" he yelled

"Oh." I said as I felt myself go pale

"Ollie are you ok?" Jaime asked in a scared tone

Everything started getting fuzzy, I couldn't stand anymore. And that's when I felt Jaime's strong arms around me.

"I love you two" I whispered

* * *

Jackson's POV

* * *

I stopped CPR just long enough to dial 911. I set the phone down in the sand. I wasn't planning on explaining anything. 

"911 what's your emergency?" I heard a woman say as I continued compressions.

"Hello are you alright?" the woman's voice said

"Please stay on the line we are tracking your location" she said again

"We are sending an ambulance to this location…

I couldn't hear the wrest as I continued to breathe for Lilly. It was hard to breathe myself but I had to help Lilly. I felt myself starting to get really weak, my head started to spin and I took a deep breath. With in five minutes a heard the sirens. It's really cold, I have to keep going. Two men ran towards me and asked what happened. I could hardly speak. I told them she was eight months pregnant. I told what I did and for how long.

"We will do what we can for her but she's been without oxygen for a long time. All I can say is we will try to save her and the baby" One of the men as the other stuck a tube down Lilly's throat.

"What about the baby, is the baby ok?" I asked feeling to weak to keep standing

"I don't know what to tell you kid" the man said

I looked over at Lilly. One of the men was squeezing a bag that pushed air down the tube in her throat. I watched helplessly as they put her on a stretcher. I couldn't take it I started to cry.

"Please help her! Please help my baby!" I yelled

"Sir we will do everything we can" I heard a man say as everything started going black

"Sir! Sir!" The man yelled as I hit the sand

* * *

Miley's POV

* * *

"Jake, JAKE! STOP!" I yelled as he continued to tickle me 

"That would be no fun!" he laughed

"Jake please!" I yelled

"Oh alright!" He said slowly stopping

I started getting a really weird feeling in my stomach.

"Miles what's up you look pale?" Jake asked

"Oh, it's nothing I just have a really weird feeling in my stomach" I replied

"I should probably call Jackson" I said as well

I picked up my phone a dialed his number. It rang, and rang until it went to voicemail.

"He didn't pick up" I said

"Is he alone?" Jake said looking concerned

"He's with Lilly" I replied

I picked up my phone again but this time to dial Lilly's. And again no answer.

"She's not picking up either!" I said

"Their probably just fine Miles." Jake assured me

"I guess ill try again in a few minutes, maybe they made up. EW! I don't wanna know what they could be doing" I said with a giggle

"So how are Lilly and the baby? She's getting pretty big I assume." Jake said

"Yeah she's getting big, but she could be a little bigger considering she has a month left in her pregnancy. She doesn't want to know if it's a boy or a girl, but im sure she will cave tomorrow at her appointment." I said with a smile

I picked up my phone and dialed Jackson once again. I got his voicemail again.

"Jackson why aren't you picking up your phone come on call me back!" I said as I shut my phone.

"Ok I really do think something's wrong, this feeling won't go away!" I said feeling frustrated.

"If it would make you feel better we'll both go out and look for them." Jake said getting up

We walked down to the beach when I saw red and blue flashing lights. Something happened and I tried to ignore my intuition. I ran as fast as I could through the sand. There were three ambulances and two cop cars. I looked around trying to find my brother.

"JACKSON" I yelled

A man walked over to me.

"Can I help you miss?" he asked

"Im looking for my brother and my best friend" I said frantically

"Is your best friend about eight months pregnant?" he asked

"Yes she is oh my god is she ok?" I said feeling tears burn

"She and I assume your brother, are in two of the ambulances." He said

"Can I ride with Lilly?" I asked

"Is Lilly the pregnant girl?" he asked

"Yes Lillian Truscott." I said shaking

"I guess it would be alright just prepare yourself" he said leading me to the first ambulance. Jake caught up with us and wrapped his arms around me.

"Jake please ride with Jackson" I said as I got into the ambulance

The ride to the hospital was hell. Watching a stranger have his hands on my best friend, her only life a bag. We got out of the ambulance and the rushed Lilly through two sliding doors. And I turned around to find Jackson on a stretcher. They took him through the same two doors. I wanted to curl up and cry as we waited.

"Miles their gonna be fine" Jake said pulling me into him

"This is all my fault; I shouldn't have waited so long to act." I said with tears falling down my cheeks.

"This isn't your fault Miles!" Jake said

"You told me to ignore the feeling I shouldn't have no my best friend might die and I have no clue about my brother" I sobbed as a doctor walked towards us

"Miss Stewart?" he said as I stood up

"Your brother's lung collapsed in the ambulance, im guessing from the strain of almost drowning and having to perform CPR. We were able to re-inflate his lung and he can't breathe on his own just yet but hopes are high that he will be just fine." The doctor finished

"What about Lilly" Lilly Truscott?" I asked wiping away my tears

"Im sorry I can't give you any information on Miss Truscott. The information can only be released to family. If you would like to see your brother that would be fine." The doctor said

"Yeah I want to see him" I choked as I followed the doctor through the doors. He led us to a room far back. I walked slowly into the room and I saw Jackson. I saw all the machines, I saw the ventilator, and I saw my brothers face. He looked at peace. I was just happy that I knew he wasn't going to die.

"He might be on this ventilator for a few days; we just have to make sure he can breathe on his own." The doctor said pushing a few buttons on it.

I grabbed my brother's hand, as tears spilled over. I just really need to know what happened to them.

"Jackson, they won't tell us about Lilly" I whispered to his unconscious shape

"Im so sorry this happened I should have stayed near by" I sobbed

I felt Jackson's hand twitch under mine as I placed a small kiss in his palm.

"I promise, ill make sure Lilly will be ok." I said as tears fell onto my brother's arm

* * *

_**Note: giggles i updated and now im gonna get grounded for longer! i hope you didnt think this chapter was boreing! review pleaze!!**_


	17. Could this be over?

* * *

Miley's POV

* * *

"Where the hell is my son?" I heard from the hall 

"Dad?" I asked as I walked to the door

"Miles? Thank god your ok" dad said as he took me in his arms

"Its fine dad I wasn't even there. They said Jackson will be fine but they wont tell us anything about Lilly." I said staring into my father terrified eyes

"I'll handle it bud" he said as he left the room

"Hey Jackson, dad's here now, he's gonna find out about Lilly. I'm sure she's fine." I said taking my brothers hand in my own. I looked over and noticed Jake sleeping in a chair near by. I small smile curled at my lips. I looked back down to Jackson. I couldn't see much of his face but he looked so much younger.

"Bud?" my dad asked

"Is Lilly ok?" I asked as I stood up to meet him

"They still don't know for sure, they seem to think she was with out oxygen for long time. They think she had a spike in blood pressure that made her and the baby's heart rate increase, which possibly caused her to faint. Their first priority is the baby so Doctor Manbridge is with her right now and will let me know if the baby is going to be ok." Dad said pulling me into his chest.

"Hey Jackson, what did you do this time? You're always finding a way to get into some kind of trouble" he said with pain in his voice. He took my spot next to Jackson and held his hand just as I did. I looked to the window and noticed it was starting to get light out. The night seemed like it would last forever. I walked to Jake a placed a kiss on his forehead. He stirred under my lips.

"Miley?" Jake whispered

"Yeah?" I asked

"Is Lilly ok?" he said as sleep left him

"They don't know anything yet." I answered just as there was a knock at the door.

"Mr. Stewart?" a man asked

"Oh, Doctor Manbridge." My dad said standing to shake the mans hand

"Well, Mr. Stewart, I can tell you Miss Truscott's baby is doing just fine, Miss Truscott has improved a substantial amount since she got here last night. She is able to breathe with out help from the ventilator. We don't know the extent of the brain damage if she has any at all. After the MRI we will know more and if she wakes up it would give us a greater idea." Doctor Manbridge explained

"Thank you doctor" dad said as Doctor Manbridge walked out

"Did you hear that son your baby is just fine" dad finished with tears in his eyes

* * *

Oliver's POV

* * *

Wow, last night my boyfriend told me he loves me and I found out that my best friend might die. But Jake did call this morning to tell me that Jackson will be ok and the baby will be fine. I guess that's a relief. Jaime left right after I got the call last night. I think he thinks that he's cursed or something. I can't stop thinking about Lilly. I don't think I could handle losing her. I turned the TV on to get my mind off of Lilly. A Hannah Montana video was half way through. I looked at the clock: 2:30 PM. I guess I could call Jaime. Just as I had the number punched in my phone the caller ID read MILEY. 

"Miley?"

"Oliver Lilly's awake" Miley said

"Is she ok?" I asked

"Yeah, she is ok" Miley choked out

"Miles are you ok?" I asked

"I'm fine Ollie, last night was just hell" She said

"Well I'll get Jamie and we'll come see Lilly" I said hanging up

I walked to Jaime's. We borrowed his father's car to drive to the hospital. We walked through the doors and Jake was waiting to take us to Lilly.

"Hey Miley" I said walking into Lilly's room

"Ollie" Lilly whispered

"Hey Lilly you kinda freaked me out for awhile" I said brushing the hair off her forehead

"I'm just fine Oliver; I knew I was going to be." Lilly said

* * *

Lilly's POV

* * *

"Why are all of you freaking out?" I asked 

"You weren't breathing when you got here Lilly" Miley said

"At least there just going to keep me until tomorrow" I said

"Lilly your acting like nothing happened; my brother can't breathe on his own because of you." Miley yelled

"Don't blame this on me Miley, its no ones fault" I fought

Miley got up and walked to the door. I watched as she ran out of the room.

"What going on? Dad? What's wrong? Dad?" I heard Miley yell

"Please help my son, Jackson come on, Jackson!" I heard Robbie Ray yell

That's when Jake ran out of the room. He slowly walked back in holding up Miley.

"Miley? What happened?

"I don't know, Jackson-the machines-I just don't know" Miley choked

"Miles?" Robbie Ray asked

"Daddy what happened?" She choked

"Nothing it was just a faulty machine" he said. Miley walked into her fathers arms. She looked so helpless and scared. This is my fault. Jackson wouldn't have gotten hurt if I wouldn't have gone to the beach. I guess in a way im happy he got hurt. I looked over at Oliver who was holding Jaime's hand. I watched them look at each other the way I used look at Jackson. My heart burned at the thought of what we used to be. I looked at Miley. The sadness in her eyes is enough to break someone's heart. I feel really tired. Everyone around me has someone they love. But what do I have? A baby, that's what I have. I laid back and rolled on my side. I felt tears dampen my pillow.

* * *

Oliver's POV

* * *

After we left the hospital I felt a little odd. I had Jaime's hand in my own as we walked to his dad's car. I held tight to his hand, I never wanted to let go. 

"Come on Oliver, I have to unlock the door" Jaime laughed

"Use your other hand" I replied

"You can have it right back when we get in the car" he smiled

"Promise?" I asked

"Yes, I promise" He said placing a soft kiss on my lips. We scrambled into the car and I quickly grabbed Jaime's hand. I guess he thought it was the funniest thing on earth. He drove as I held onto his hand. I love his hand. Hell, I love him. He stopped the car in his driveway and led me into the house. He pulled me into him. I felt his warm breath on my neck. I needed his breath. I needed that steady rhythm that drums in my heart. The little hair on the back of my neck stood up as shiver ran down my spine. I felt his hand creep under my shirt. His fingers were cool against my warm skin. The goose bumps covered me from head to toe. I kissed him with a different passion, a passion that can't be stopped.

* * *

Miley's POV

* * *

"Im sorry miss but visiting hours are over" I heard someone say at the door. I took my brothers hand and placed a kiss on his fingers as I stood up. I heard a strange choking sound as I turned around. I looked down at Jackson to see his eyes opened wide and his chest heaving. I knew he was in pain. I ran into the hall. 

"Please, someone help my brother!" I screamed

"HELLO SOMEBODY?" I screamed louder

Doctors ran into the room and injected his IV with something. They switched off the machine.

"Miss you really need to leave now" the doctor said

"What's going on with my brother?" I retorted

"He's awake and he can breathe, we needed to put him under to take the tubes from his throat" she said closing the door in my face.

* * *

_**Note: **yawns i know but im working on it lol i think this is one of the last chapters. its near time to end it. tears lol review please and i might make something actually happy happen. _


	18. No is to easy to say

* * *

Lilly's POV

* * *

I took out a piece of paper and a pen from the room drawer. I wanted to write down everything. Jackson needs to know. I signed the letter and was interrupted by Robbie Ray and Miley. 

"Miley? Could you give this to Jackson before we leave?" I asked holding out the letter.

"Yeah I guess I could" she said taking the letter

"Ready Lilly?" Robbie Ray asked politely

"As ready as I'll ever be" I answered standing up

* * *

Jackson's POV

* * *

My eyelids feel so heavy. I heard a knock at the door. 

"Jackson are you awake?" I heard a sweet voice ask

"Miles?" I breathed

"Hey, its ok I just have a letter for you, Lilly wanted me to give it to you before we take her home." Miley said handing me the small piece of paper.

"I love you Miles" I coughed. My throat really burned. I watched as my sister left after she promised to be back later. I didn't care if she ever came back I wanted to see Lilly. I unfolded the letter.

**_Jackson,_**

**_I'm sorry this whole thing ever happened. Agreeing to be with you was a mistake; I know that for sure now. I can't forget anything I have ever said to you. If I had the power to turn back time and never say those things I wouldn't do it. I couldn't change what's right. Ill never regret loving you. Ill never regret every second I touched you. Ill never regret it but it was a mistake. But without you I would have never learned what it would be like to fall in love. You don't have to worry about the baby; the baby will have a better life without us. It breaks my heart knowing I have to give up the only thing I had that I could love no matter what. I'm just sorry things had to turn out this way. Promise me this; think of me time to time, just don't forget about me._**

**_Love always,_**

_**Lilly **_

I couldn't handle what I read. Why would she do this? She's just going to give our baby to a bunch of strangers. I wanted to scream, I wanted to stop her. I can't lose this baby. I need this baby. She wanted to hurt me back; well she did in a big way. I felt a knot in my throat as I reread the letter. My eyes burned as I clenched the paper in my fist. I had to get out of this place.

"Jackson?" I heard my dad

"Dad?" I asked wiping tears with my fist.

"The doctor said we can take you home today" dad said with a smile, he walked into the room with a wheel chair.

We got home just into the evening. I slowly walked through the door clenching my ribs. I swallowed hard as peered into the kitchen. I saw Miles sitting with a glass.

"Miles" I whispered

"Jackson" she squealed running at me like a bull. Before I knew it she had a vice grip around my wait. I felt the pains through my ribs.

"Ah, Miles be easy" I gasped

"Sorry, im just happy your home" she blushed

"Is Lilly here?" I asked

"Yeah she's up stairs. Do you want me to get her?" she asked

"She's giving the baby away!" I said with tears coming back.

"She wouldn't do that" Miley fought

I handed her the letter. I watched her eyes lose its sparkle.

"No" She said softly

* * *

Lilly's POV

* * *

I heard voices down stairs. Well yelling. I slowly crept to the stairs. I sat on the top step with my hand on my stomach. I felt the baby protest to my crunched position. 

"She can't do this to you" I heard Miley yell

"But she is. She wanted to hurt me but she's killing me." I heard Jackson choke

"I know she wants this baby" Miley said

"She's only doing this to get back at me" Jackson yelled

"Doesn't any body care about my reasons" I shouted

"Lilly please don't do this" Jackson pleaded

"I have to" I said

"No, you can't do it!" he swallowed

"Who are you to tell me what I can't do, I need to do this, and the baby needs this!" I shouted

"It's my baby too!" he yelled

"No, it's my baby" I said turning around

"Lilly no" Miley pleaded

"Miley just don't start with me" I said walking away

I felt the baby move again. I felt the loss in my heart. But I haven't lost anything.

* * *

Miley's POV

* * *

"Jackson, im sorry" I said seeing Jackson's tears. 

"Im going to my room" he sniffed

I followed him, but I stopped at the guest room. My heart couldn't take what I heard. Lilly. I heard her cries.

"Lilly" I said walking into the room

"Miley I can't do it" she sobbed

"You can't hurt Jackson" I said coldly

"Miley" she said with fear

"No, why would you do this to him?" I shouted

"This has nothing to do with him" She sobbed

"Then why are you doing this" I asked

"Things don't have to have particular reasons" she said looking at her stomach

"Lilly please, you will hurt too many people" I said taking her hand

"I don't know what to do" she hiccupped

"Don't do this" I said seeing her warm tears

"I need to do what's right, I don't know what's right" She whispered

"It's a girl you know" she said looking me in the eye

I smiled

"I can feel her all the time" she said

"The smallest movement breaks my heart" she sniffed

"Then there's your answer" I said holding her

"I love him Miles, I love him" She sobbed into my chest

"Jackson loves you to" I said touching her hair

"I don't think we could make it" she said putting a hand on her belly

"I think you can, give him the chance to show you he's not always a fuck up" I said

I watched her small movements. I could see the answer in her eyes. I knew she made up her mind.

* * *

_**Note: **sorry an update took so long. sorry if it sucks. The last chapter is in the near future. I think the next one will be it for this story. please review! _


	19. It came like a wave

* * *

Jackson's POV

* * *

I feel like I lost a piece of something my heart maybe I don't know it's all spinning to fast. What could she possibly be thinking? She's not the only one who can decide this. I helped make this baby she can't just give it away. I felt my eyes burn. A lot of crying has been going on the past few months, I don't want to cry, and I won't give her the satisfaction. I wiped my eyes as I made it to her door. I watched as a small brunette brushed past me.

"She doesn't need you right now" Miley said

"Fuck off" I snapped

"Lilly, we need to talk" I said stepping into the room

"Not right now Jackson" Lilly yelled

"You don't have to talk you can just listen. I haven't wanted anything in a long time, I want this, I want us, and I want our baby. You can't tell me the one thing I would give my whole life for I can't have." I stated

"That's not what im doing!" she yelled

"Im trying to do what's best for everybody" She yelled again

"You're only thinking about yourself" I said as I walked away

"Don't walk away like this Jackson, you can't walk away like this" I heard as I shut the door behind me.

I don't know where im going I just have to go. I've left so many times they must be expecting it.

It's been an hour as I approached Cooper's door. I knock at the door and a tall redhead greets me.

"Long time no see" she says

"Yeah it's been awhile, is Cooper here" I said

"He's upstairs, why don't you come find him with me?" she smiled

"I can find him myself" I said

"Oh come on you can't still hate me, ive forgiven you" she giggled as she took my hand

Her hands were cold unlike Lilly's. She smelled like a store in the mall, not natural and salty like Lilly. Her dull hair blinked in the light as she led me up the stairs. She opened a door a pushed me in. She pressed her small body against mine. Her skin is soft but not like Lilly's. Her hands on my stomach didn't give me shivers. Her lips on mine didn't belong. Every touch felt like sandpaper against my skin.

* * *

Lilly's POV

* * *

"Why does he always leave like this" I yelled

"I don't know" Miley answered

"I can't just leave and fuck some random whore when I get upset" I yelled

"Lilly don't say things like that" Miley said

"What else am I to say?" I replied

"That you love him" she smiled

"I can't say that to him" I said

"Why not?" She asked

"I just can't" I replied

"You will have to tell him the truth sometime you know" she said

"But it doesn't have to be soon" I growled

"It should be sooner rather then later" she advised

"Guys are you up here?" I heard a male voice call

"Ollie in here" Miley yelled

"Hey what's going on I heard yelling?" Oliver asked

"It's a long story" I replied as Miley told him

"So you're not giving up the baby right?" He asked

"I don't think im going to. I don't think I can. For months ive been terrified to pop out a human being but all I can think about is holding her in my arms for the first time." I said

"So it's a her?" he smiled

"Yeah it's a her!" I squealed

I watched Oliver smile as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small card.

"It's not much but I didn't know what you needed" He said as he handed me the gift card

"Thank you so much Ollie!!" I yelled as I threw my arms around his neck

"Girls and Oliver will you come down stairs for a sec" I heard Robbie Ray yell

We walked down the stairs to see Robbie Ray standing in the middle of the room. I watched as he stepped aside to see a beautiful white crib. I ran down to get a closer look. It had small roses etched into the wood.

"It's beautiful" I squealed as I threw myself into Robbie Ray's arms.

"Wait there's more" He smiled as he pointed to the couch

I looked to se the couch full of large shopping bags. I looked in the bags see diapers, clothes, and bottles, everything I needed!

"Thank you so much!" I squealed

We took everything out of the bags and set it up in my room. Im even more excited to have this baby then ever. But then again im even more terrified. The terror became stronger when I started getting pains in my stomach.

"Lilly are you alright?" Oliver asked

"I don't think so" I replied as a rush of liquid gathered at my feet

"Oh my god Lilly your water broke!" Miley screamed

"It's a little early in the labor for that" Robbie Ray said as he took my hand and led me back down stairs.

"Miley go start the car" He said tossing her the keys.

It felt like the longest car ride of my life. The pain got worse as we arrived at the hospital. I was taken in a wheel chair to a room as Robbie Ray filled out paper work.

"Im sorry Miss Truscott your doctor is with another patient I will be handling the delivery" A woman said

"Im doctor Kaidin" She said

"Im just going to check how far a long you are" She said

* * *

Jackson's POV

* * *

I looked up at Erin as my phone rang.

"Jackson Lilly's in labor" A girl yelled.

* * *

_**Note: **Yeah the next chapter will be the last i dont have enough time to finish so im putting up what i have. _


	20. No tomorrow's

* * *

Jackson's POV

* * *

"You better not be fucking with my head Miley!" I yelled into the receiver

"This is not the time to be making accusations my best friend is in pain get your ass to the hospital NOW!" Miley yelled

"She doesn't want me there" I said

"You don't know that just get here and get here now" She yelled as I hung up

She doesn't want me there. There's no reason to go, she's just going to give the baby away. I looked up to see Erin looking down at me. She was holding her shirt in her fist. I stood up and the pang in my heart got worse as the solid ground beneath me turned to sand.

* * *

Lilly's POV

* * *

"You're only 3 centimeters dilated…" the doctor droned

"I expected you to be almost ready to go. If the pain gets too much I can call for an epidural." Doctor Kaidin said as I felt sharp pains in my stomach. I cried out and I felt the sweat drip down past my mouth.

"Oh are you ready for that epidural now?" the doctor asked

"I wanna try this the natural way" I coughed

"Are you sure? Well if you are ill be back in to check you in about a half hour, if you need anything just call the nurse" She said walking away

"Lilly? Are you alright?" I heard Miley say

"Do I look alright?" I snapped

"Simmer down momzilla!" Miley laughed

"I have an excuse to be bitchy, aaaah!" I yelled with another contraction

"Ok are they gonna give you any drugs cuz your freaking me out!" Miley yelled

"I…Don't…Want… Anything!" I coughed. Now it's really starting to hurt!

"Are you sure you don't want anything for the pain?" Miley hesitated

"You look really bad" She finished

"Well thank you captain obvious!" I screeched!

"I'm gonna get the nurse!" She yelled running out of the room

I really want Jackson. He should be here. But he doesn't want to be here. I need him.

"Miss Truscott? Is everything alright in here?" The nurse asked walking in shortly followed by Miley.

"I'm fine ok!" I said starting to cry

"Lilly, what's wrong?" Miley asked wiping the sweat off my forehead

"I need Jackson" I sobbed

"He'll be here ok, he's coming… I hope" Miley hesitated as the fetal monitors started beeping

"What's going on?" I asked

"I think the cord is wrapped around the baby's neck" The nurse said panicking

"We're going to have to give you some pills to speed up the birth and get the baby out safely. But you have to calm down so we can do that." The nurse said getting the doctor

"I can't calm down!" I screamed

"Miss Truscott you must control your temper we are as frightened as you are!" the doctor demanded

"How can you be, it's not your baby!" I yelled as a contraction caught up to me

"Please help my baby" I said

* * *

Jackson's POV

* * *

"What's wrong baby? Erin asked kissing me

"I uh have to go" I said pushing he wall

"You're not going anywhere" Erin said grabbing by pants pocket

"Erin! STOP! I have to go!" I yelled

"No you have to stay, you have to finish what you started" She breathed. I smelled the alcohol, finally.

"Get off, you drunk slut" I grunted

"Don't name call" She giggled pushing her hand past the rim of my boxers

My head was telling me to leave but my body wanted to stay. I let her touch me as I waited for my heart to intervene. My brain panicked as I scanned the room. When did I take off my shirt? My breathing sped up as she slid my jeans off. I was frozen. Her mouth moved down my stomach.

"Calm down you want this" She breathed as she bent to her knees

"No" I whispered as I finally came to my senses. Pushed her away and grabbed my shirt.

"I have to go" I yelled running out of the room and down the stairs. I finally got to my car. I can't find my keys. Where the hell are my keys?

"Looking for these?" I heard a giggle

"Erin this isn't funny I have to leave" I yelled

"You always have to leave. Stay and ill make it worth your while" She whispered in my ear. I grabbed the keys and slammed the car door and hit the gas. I drove way over the speed limit. I have to get to Lilly. I got a feeling in my stomach that something was wrong. I heard a small voice behind me whisper "Jackson". Lilly! I shouted looking in the backseat. Nothing. I looked in front of me to see a tree branch through my windshield. I felt pressure on my chest and realized the air bag had inflated. I raised a hand to my head and felt a wet spot. I pulled down the mirror to realize I had shards of glass in my forehead and was bleeding! Oh my fucking god what happened! I looked out of the window to see grass and trees all around me. I had to get to the hospital I need to be with Lilly I thought as I pushed my out of the car. I looked to the street sign; I was only to miles away from my destination. I just started running.

* * *

Lilly's POV

* * *

"Jackson" I whispered as I was administered medication and an epidural. I yelled form the pain as they tried to move the baby.

"We have to deliver now!" the doctor ordered

"If worse comes to worse we'll need to perform a cesarean." The doctor said sternly

"I don't want a c-section. I need to do this!" I yelled through another contraction.

"When I tell you to push, push hard towards your bottom" She ordered

I pushed for what felt like ages.

"The baby's heart rate is dropping we have to speed this up or we will be doing an emergency c-section. Now push!" She yelled

I bit my lip and felt the tears pour. I pushed as hard as I could.

"Come on Lilly. We can do this" Doctor Kaidin encouraged

"I cant, I can't" I cried giving another push

Then I felt a warm hand grasp mine. I looked up to see a bleeding but smiling Jackson.

"What happened?" I coughed

"Don't worry about it; just get this baby out safely!" He demanded with a smile. Even through the pain I finally felt whole. The wrest was a blur until I watched Jackson cut the cord and the nurse removed it form her neck. He came back and placed a kiss on my sweaty forehead.

"You were fine" He whispered holding my hand

"I love you" I said crying on his arm

"I love you too" He smiled embracing me

"Have you thought of a name for your beautiful baby girl?" The nurse asked interrupting us

"Definitely not Erin" Jackson said. We haven't had time to think of a name but it came to me.

"How about Leigh? Leigh Stewart?" I suggested

"Like Lee but spelled Leigh?" Jackson asked stupidly

"Yes" I replied

"Sounds perfect… wait Stewart?" he asked

"Yes" I replied again

"But maybe we could call her Leila, as a nickname" He said with a smile

"Jackson" I warned as he kissed me

I watched Jackson hold our baby. Our baby has a nice ring to it. Everything seems to be falling into place. I don't want to think about what may happen in the future. I just want to think about today.

* * *

_**Note: **Yes it's over! tears Sorry it took so long._


End file.
